Yuffielle:A Twisted Cinderelle Story
by Saya01
Summary: What happens when you add a cool ninja, two freaky stepsisters,a deranged fairy, and a spikey headed prince... well certinly not your average fairytale!no pairingsyet


disclaimer: ok listen people I don't own ff7(or any cash for that matter) ...so please don't sue me! well on with the story!

* * *

**YUFFIELLE: A TWISTED CINDERELLE STORY  
**  
Once upon a time their lived a greedy little ninja whose name was Yuffie. She collected errr... stole materia and lived in a mansion. However she thought her life was too happy cause she had two happy go lucky step sisters named Aeris and Tifa. Yuffie's Step mom died since yuffie accidentally was swinging her shuriken around and oh well ... So to sum it all up life was good for Yuffie (sept her stupid sisters who liked to talk about boys and makeup ewwww!).

On another average day Yuffie was playing her favorite game "Brake every Vase in the house using a slingshot and Materia". Crash."YES another one down! Point for the unstoppable YUFFIE!" she yelled moving out of the den and into the grand hallway. When suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT," she yelled to Tifa and Aeris who were upstairs. When suddenly an evil little plan formed in her mind. Taking a position right in front of the door she loaded her slingshot with five different Materia aimed and shouted, "the doors open come in!".

The door swung open and some stupid short butler looking person with a wig came in.

"Fire!", Yuffie shouted releasing all five materia at once. they all hit dead on and knocked the guy out. Yuffie went to inspect her handy work. "Yep", she stated to herself," he'll be seeing stars for a while... darn he doesn't have any materia". That's when Yuffie noticed the guy was holding some mail."Thank you," she said grabbing the letters, going inside, and slamming the door behind her.

"AERIS! TIFA! The mails here!" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Aeris and Tifa came down the stairs while yuffie went through the mail." Junk, junk, bills, more junk," Yuffie said while throwing the mail behind her," hey!". "Is it Flowers Monthly!" Aeris said trying to grab the letter from Yuffie," Nope.". "While is it Cute Guys Daily?" Tifa asked also trying to grab the letter from Yuffie "Nah it's just some invitation from the palace...," Yuffie said also throwing the letter behind her.

"EEEEEEEEeeeee!" both Tifa and Aeris dived for the letter. Aeris got it first."Theres going to be a ball held in honor of prince Cloud and were all invited !" she read happily." While I don't wanna go," Yuffie pouted, "he's probably just looking for a bride..". At having that said Aeris and Tifa both started jumping up and down. "We have to get ready!" Tifa said. And thus they both ran up stairs.

"What'd I say ..."Yuffie shrugged and continued her game of "Brake every Vase in the house using a slingshot and Materia".

About an hour later Tifa and Aeris came back down. Tifa was wearing a blue dress whlie Aeris was wearing a red one (you know the dresses from the wall market). Yuffie was bored and was trying pathetically to juggle her Materia. "Yuffie why aren't you ready yet," Aeris scolded. "I'm not going !" Yuffie stuck out her tongue."It'll be boring..."she whined. "Suit yourself, "Tifa said. And with that they both walked out the door.

A sudden thought struck Yuffie, if she went to the party then their would be lots of materia to steal.

"WAIT!" Yuffie yelled running out side,"TAKE ME WITH YOU!". She slumped to the ground watching her sister's carriage roll off towards the castle. Yuffie started to cry thinking of all the materia she could have added to her collection.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and a flash of light. Standing right in front of Yuffie was some freak dressed in all black and long sliver hair."Who the $&#&# are you and get off ofmy lawn!" Yuffie yelled at the guy. In her head thanking her rowdy and swearing neighbor Cid for her colorful vocabulary.

"I'm Sephiroth and I'm your fairy uhhh... SOLIDER?... anyway here's my business card." Sephiroth handed Yuffie a small card. Written in green crayon it said,

Sephiroth

Fairy SOLIDER  
"I grant wishes and I kill people"

"Hmmmm so you grant wishes. I wish for Materia!" Yuffie said happily ignoring the "I kill people part". "Sorry no can do."."WHAT!" She cried. "I can only grant what you first wished for ..." Sephiroth said folding his arms. "While then I wish I could go to the ball." Yuffie said. "That I can do," Sephiroth stated , "Follow me."

He led Yuffie around back where Aeris grew stuff. Stopping at the cabbage patch he took out a long lethal looking sword and stabbed a cabbage and it instantly became a limo. "Cool ! while bye Sephy!" Yuffie said climbing into the limo. "Wait I almost forgot." Sephiroth taped yuffie with his sword transforming her cool ninja outfit into a pretty green ball gown. "I hate dresses they make me itch, oh well thanks for the disguise Sephy!" Yuffie said hopping into the limo. As the limo sped towards the castle Sephiroth shouted," Don't forget at the stroke of midnight everything will go back to the way it was .. oh and don't call me Sephy!"

Unfortunetly Yuffie had the music blasting in the car so loud she didn't hear Sephiroth yelling at her.

When Yuffie got to the party everyone stared at her not realizing it was Yuffie. She found this annoying knowing if people kept looking at her it would be harder to steal materia.

So as the hours went by yuffie's purse grew heavier from all the stolen materia, there was only one person who she didn't steal from yet, prince Cloud.

* * *

Authur: ohhhh I left it at a cliffy! ummmm I have writers block right now so tell me if I should continue or not... flames are always welcome. 


End file.
